Czystość krwi
by CzarnaaLisicaa
Summary: Harry Potter wychowany jak czysto-krwisty czarodziej, mając u boku wielu których by zginęło za niego, a zwłaszcza jedną dziewczynkę, która zrobi wszystko by wygrał wojnę. Non kanon. Voldemort odzyskał ciało przed pierwszym rokiem Harry'ego
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

 _Harry_

Biegł, zawsze szybko biegał. Nie wiedział co robić. Nie może wrócić, wuj będzie wściekły. Chciał do Nicole, ale nie umiał aportować się. Zobaczył, że Dudley odłączył się od grupy pościgowej więc nawet jak go złapią dostanie ze dwa razy pięścią i tyle. Biegł w stronę parku, ona zawsze tam przychodziła, pomoże mu na pewno. Zawsze pomaga jak on coś zrobi głupiego, przybiera surową minę, która zresztą wygląda śmiesznie na jej drobniutki, dziecinnej twarzy, i prawi mu kazanie. A później naprawia błędy i nigdy nie wraca do tematu. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Piers niebezpiecznie zbliża się do jego pleców, przyśpieszył i wpadł do parku. Nikogo w nim nie widział, chociaż na placu chyba ktoś stał, tak mu się wydawało.

 _Nicole_

Usłyszała w głowie głos Harry'ego akurat gdy dodawała sproszkowany róg dwurożca. W duchu podziękowała Merilnowi, że to była ostatnia faza warzenia eliksiru. Zamieszała jeszcze i przelała do fiolki, zostawiając do sprawdzenia na biurku wujka. Skupiła się na Harrym i przeniosła się do niego. Była za młoda by się aportować, ale więź, która łączyła ich umożliwiała jej pojawianie się przy nim. Rozejrzała się, poznając park blisko domu wujostwa, ale po małym czarodzieju nie było śladu. Najpierw usłyszała tupot stóp, następnie zza rogu wyłoniło kilku chłopców z czego pierwszy wydawał się być goniony przez resztę. Westchnęła i skupiła się na chłopcach z tyłu, zaczęli zwalniać, zdezorientowani, dzieciak o wyglądzie małpki zatrzymał się i patrząc z pogardą na Harry'ego, podniósł rękę. Musiał to być znak końca pościgu bo reszta dzieci stanęła.

\- Chodźcie, chłopaki. Jutro pomęczymy świra, musi przecież wrócić do domu.- zarechotał, po czym zaczęli wycofywać się w stronę Magnolia Round.

-Co się stało?- spytała, patrząc na sapiącego chłopca.

-Dudley mnie chciał uderzyć… prawie mu się udało, ale złapałem go za rękę i jakbym go poparzył. Oni mnie zabiją, wuj kazał mi się wynosić, mam nie wracać. Co ja mam zrobić? Ciotka mnie wypchnęła i kazała się już nie pojawiać. Ochrona opadła czułem to, ja nie chcę wracać tam. To nie jest mój dom…

-Cicho!- westchnęła, w końcu udało jej się go przekrzyczeć-Jesteś pewny, że opadły? Wygonili Cię więc tak jest. Salazarze, ja nie wiem co robić. Musimy iść do Dumbledore!

-Każe mi tam wrócić, Niki, proszę.

-Hmm, dziadek wyjechał. Zamieszkasz ze mną. Złap się mnie. _Reditus._

Pojawili się w holu dworku de Mortiel'ów. Dziadek Nicole zwykł mówić, że to najmniej wspaniały dom ich rodziny lecz prawda była taka, że ich rezydencja w Anglii była równie dostojna co dwór Malfoy'ów. Zamyśliła się jej opiekun nie wróci przez następne kilka lat, za to braku Harry'ego nikt nie odkryje przed listem z Hogwartu.

-Harry, od dziś jesteś Alex. Skup swoją magię i przemień kolor oczu i włosów, pamiętasz pokazywałam Ci jak to robić.

-Kim jest Alex i czemu mam mieć tak na imię?

-Alex to mój przyjaciel, wyjechał do Bułgarii, ale żaden z moich nauczycieli tego nie wie. Jest blondynem takim jak Draco, ale oczy ma błękitne jak niezapominajki. Zamieszkasz tu i choć wujek Lucjusz i wujek Sev mogą Cie widzieć to inni nie mogą wiedzieć kim jesteś.

Zaczęła się gra i Nicole wiedziała, że ryzykuję, może była dzieckiem, ale pobieranie nauk politycznych sprawiło, że rozpoznała zagrożenie, które niosła ta decyzja. Harry Potter wychowany jako czysto krwisty, tylko kilku czarodziej wiedziało, że tak powinno być, dla innych był to tylko albo aż Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

-Harry, pośpiesz się! Wujek Lucjusz czeka z Draco.

-Zaraz!

-Co ty tam robisz? Och

Stanął w drzwiach, a ją prawie zmurowało, wyglądał jak…jak…. Wybuchła śmiechem.

-Kiedy was wysyłałam z wujkiem na zakupy, nie chodziło mi o to byście wyglądali tak samo.-otarła łzy i praktycznie wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie nauki etykiety „ _Kobietom nie wypada śmiać się za dużo, śmiech kokieteryjny, z żartu, a nawet krótki sytuacyjny, ale nic więcej"._

-To nie moja wina! Mogłaś mnie wysłać z wujkiem Malfoy'em, a nie ze Snape'em! To było oczywiste!

Podszedł pewnym, sprężystym krokiem, a czarne szaty powiewały za nim, mały herb Potter'ów lśnił na piersiach. Włosy jak wymagane było od lordów miał dłuższe, co sprawiło, że były one gładkie. Zielone oczy bez tych okropnych okularów błyszczały własnym blaskiem, twarz za to przybrała spokojny, opanowany wyraz. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy panicz. W pewien sposób pasowali do siebie, choć byli jak dzień i noc. Ona o białych włosach, sięgających do pośladków, oczach ciemnych, nie czarnych, raczej kolor bardzo ciemnej zieleni. Szatę miała w kolorze szaro-niebieskim, również z herbem na piersi. Oboje byli głowami swoich rodów, on bo był jedynym męskim potomkiem Potter'ów, ona bo była jedyną kobietą rodu de Mortiel'ów.

-No dobrze, z wujkiem Sev'em sobie porozmawiam, a teraz idziemy. Draco nas ukamienuje jak się spóźnimy, zresztą nie wypada.- wzięła trochę proszku Fiuu i sypnęła do ognia- Malfoy Manor!

Pojawiła się w holu głównym rezydencji wujka i cioci, wygładziła szatę i prawie upadła na podłogę gdy ktoś ją praktycznie stratował.

-Draconie, jak ty się zachowujesz! Witaj kochanie. Gdzie Ha… ach- za nią z kominka wyszedł chłopiec.- Witaj Harry, wyrosłeś od kiedy ostatnio cię widziałam.

-Dzień dobry ciociu, wujku i Draco. Tak to prawda, urosłem kilka cali od początku wakacji, pobyt nad morzem zdziałał cuda z moim zdrowiem.

Tymczasem uwolniła się od rąk Dracona, który miał chyba zamiar wyprzytulać ją za kilka miesięcy. Znali się od dziecka i byli razem nauczani, ona choć rok młodsza od niego, mogła pochwalić się niezwykłą mocą magiczną, zresztą jak każda Lady de Mortiel, on starał się nadrobić to tupetem. Mało osób wiedziało jak ta dwójka się kocha, dla Draco zawsze będzie młodszą siostrą mimo potęgi jaką posiadała. Chłopiec wydawał się dbać o nią bardziej niż o siebie, może powodował to jej wygląd, była drobniutka, a w połączeniu z białymi włosami, wydawała się taka ulotna jakby delikatny wiatr miał ją porwać i już nigdy nie oddać.

-Smoku nic mi nie jest! Dzień dobry ciociu, wujku- skinęła głową kobiecie, która właśnie przytulała Harry'ego oraz mężczyźnie, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się.

-Jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że nic nie pozostało z choroby. Severus wydawał się być przerażony twoim stanem.

-Niestety moje ciało nie rośnie z szybkością mojej magii i jak widać to było za dużo jak dla mojego organizmu. Na szczęście, udało się wyregulować, ale dobrze się stało, że dyrektor zgodził się na przyjęcie mnie rok wcześniej- przymknęła oczy na wspomnienie bólu jaki ogarnął ją przed wakacjami, myślała, że umrze, a uzdrowiciele byli bezradni- To bardzo bolało, bardzo…

Poczuła obejmujące ją ramiona i zrozumiała, że wujek chciał jakoś ją wesprzeć, pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zatopić w szacie mężczyzny. Chciała, żeby wtedy ktoś z nią był, przez te długie noce bólu, ale magia która nie mieściła się w niej, szalała dookoła, nie pozwalając nikomu jej tknąć. Dzięki temu oboje z Harrym nosili teraz bransoletki, które pochłaniały ich magię, każdy kolejny wzrost nie powodował już cierpienia. Z westchnieniem wydostała się z silnych ramion i spojrzała w stalowe oczy.

-Już dobrze, wujku. To straszne wspomnienie, ale to tylko przeszłość- uśmiechnęła się do zgromadzonych dookoła ludzi- to idziemy na zakupy?

-Tak, już zbieramy się. Severus dołączy w Dziurawym Kotle.

Była podekscytowana, miała kupić sobie różdżkę, już nie musiałaby używać rodowej różdżki ćwiczebnej, ale taką prawdziwą. Wiedziała, że każde z nich o tym marzy, Harry używał różdżkę swojej mamy, a Draco specjalną dla dzieci, którą nie dało się zwiększyć siły zaklęcia. Choć po majstrowaniu udało im się w końcu zdjąć zaklęcie uniemożliwiające, rzucanie bardziej zaawansowanych uroków. Weszła do kominka by za chwilę wyjść z niego w dość brzydkim lokalu na ulicy Pokątnej. I ze zwężonymi oczyma spojrzała na Severusa Snape'a, który widząc to spojrzenie odruchowo się cofną.

-Witaj wuju, po wyglądzie Harry'ego wnioskuję, że byliście w twoim ulubionym sklepie? I tylko w nim, zapewne, w takim razie dziś spędzisz całyyy dzień uzupełniając jego szafę.- uśmiechnęła się uroczo do przerażonego mężczyzny, a właściciel źle dobranej szafy jęknął cierpiętniczo, patrząc z niezadowoleniem.

-Och widzę Severusie, że popełniłeś błąd. Dotrzymam ci towarzystwa bo moja małżonka postanowiła zakupić szaty dla siebie i Dracona.

 _Harry_

Gdy weszli na ulicę Pokątną, starał się nie wzdrygnąć na wszystkie te odgłosy. Nie lubił hałasu, ani krzyków, ale zdążył się przyzwyczaić do gwaru panującego na głównych ulicach czarodziei. Uśmiechnął się do Nicole, która spojrzała się na niego uważnie. Odkąd zabrała go od wujostwa, starała się pomóc mu uporać się ze wspomnieniami. Czasem miał wrażenie, że stara się tak bardzo, żeby sama też o czymś zapomnieć. Widział ją kiedyś jak zatopiła się we wspomnienia, robiła się coraz bledsza i bledsza, aż cera dorównywała jej włosom, starał się ją z tego wzbudzić, ale nie mógł. Zawołał wtedy wujka Severusa, a ten przesiedział z nią kilka godzin za zamkniętymi drzwiami, kiedy wyszli miała zaczerwienione oczy, a Snape wyglądał jakby ktoś go pozbawił kompletnie krwi. Następnego dnia usłyszał fragment rozmowy jego wraz z Lucjuszem:

 _-Jak można być takim skurwielem?_

 _-Nie wiem, zatłukłbym go jakby nie to, że stary Mortiel zrobił już to. To tylko dziecko, mała dziewczynka, ona wydaje się taka krucha. Nie dziwię się jej zachowaniu, to aż cud, że tak się przywiązała do nas, do Dracona, Harry'ego i Narcyzy…_

Reszty już nie słyszał, podzielił się tym z Draco, który wyjąkał tylko, że nigdy się nie skarżyła mu na nic, tamtego dnia obiecali sobie, że nigdy nie pozwolą, żeby coś się stało ich Gwiazdeczce. Lekko potrząsnął głową by odgonić wspomnienia, zauważając, że są w księgarni. Niki skierowała się oczywiście do działu nowych książek, wujek Sev do działu eliksirów, ciocia zamawiała książki do szkoły, a wujek Luc wyjmował po kolei klucze do skrytek Malfoy'ów, de Mortiel'ów i jego własnej. Podszedł do półek z zaklęciami z obrony, przeglądając tytuły, aż natrafił na księgę, która go zaciekawiła. „Zaklęcia przydatne w wirze walki", wziął ją do ręki, przejrzał dość pobieżnie i położył obok siebie na błękitnym zaklęciu koszyka*, w dziale z eliksirami wziął „Przewodnik po zabawnych eliksirach", do koszyka doszło jeszcze „Magiczna architektura: powiększanie pokoi", „Magiczna architektura: kolorystyka wnętrz". Poczekał chwilę na resztę, po czym udali się po kufry i tu o dziwo najwięcej czasu spędził on sam, pytając o rożne rodzaje, o możliwości. W końcu wybrał z ciemnego drewna z trzema komorami obitymi pluszem o kolorze leśnej zieleni, Nicole miała kufer czterokomorowy, z szarego drewna z pluszem ciemnozielonym, Draco zaś wziął czarny trzy komorowy z szarym obiciem. Szaty załatwili dość szybko, Severus poszedł po składniki do eliksirów dla nich i dla siebie. Stanęli w końcu przed sklepem z różdżkami.

-Wejdziecie tam sami, my się udamy jeszcze po pergaminy i pióra. Uważajcie na siebie.

-Tak jest!- zawołali chórem i weszli do maleńkiego sklepiku.- Dzień dobry.

-Dzień dobry. Pan Potter, pan Malfoy i panienka de Mortiel. Spodziewałem się was ujrzeć, ale raczej nie razem, to może być ciekawe, ciekawe… No cóż, panie przodem! Która ręka ma moc?

-Prawa- miarka zaczęła mierzyć właśnie rękę Nicole.

-Duża moc, hmm musi być mocne drewno. Może to? Nie, nie… może, może. Proszę… nie.

Olivander wydawał się zachwycony coraz większą ilością różdżek rosnących obok dziewczynki, w między czasie mierząc ręce chłopców. Podawał również im różdżki, Draco został wybrany przez różdżkę dość szybko.

-Hmm panie Malfoy, widzę, że jest pan podobny do swej matki. 10 cali, głóg, włos z ogona jednorożca **, odpowiednio giętka.

-Panie Potter, może ta. 11 cali, ostrokrzew, pióro feniksa, giętka. Och… ciekawe, ciekawe. Rzadko się zdarzają różdżki siostrzane, a pańska ma taką…

-To znaczy? Kto ją ma?

-Feniks, którego pióro jest w pana różdżce, oddał dwa pióra w jednym czasie. Proszę panienko. Ach, cóż za moc, a więc cis, pióro pegaza, 12 cali, giętka, zaklęcia będą pani dobrą stroną. Drugie pióro jest w różdżce czarodzieja, który dokonał wielkich rzeczy, strasznych, ale wielkich…

Nicole spojrzała na niego, później na sprzedawcę, aż w końcu na różdżkę.

-Voldemort…

-Tak, panienko. Dokładnie…

-Dziękuję, płacimy. Chodźcie idziemy na lody, tata na pewno się zgodzi jak spojrzysz się na niego tak uroczo.

Draco radośnie rozmawiał, ale ani Nicole ani Harry nie skupiali na tym, zatopieni we własnych myślach.

*Zawsze mnie to interesowało czy w czarodziejskim świecie są koszyki na zakupy, taka mała rzecz a jednak potrzebna, nie znalazłam nigdzie tego, zatem zdecydowałam, że będzie zaklęcie koszyk, tworzące obok osoby kupującej jakby kartkę papieru w różnych kolorach, na której stawiałoby się zakupy. Podążałaby za człowiekiem swobodnie omijając innych ludzi. Jest to lepsze niż zaklęcie podnoszące choć działa na podobnych warunkach, tyle tylko, że czarodziej nie musi się skupiać na utrzymaniu czaru.

** Narcyza Malfoy posiada różdżkę z wiązu, 14 cali, włos z ogona jednorożca.

PS komentarze karmią wenę :) Prosiłabym o komentarze bo mogą wiele wprowadzić w tekst. Nie mam bety, to jeden z pierwszych moich tekstów więc każda konstruktywna krytyka się przyda :D Zapraszam do czytania, historia na razie jest nudnawa, ale muszę wprowadzić, niestety wiele tajemnic odkryje się w późniejszych rozdziałach. Będę się starała dość często wstawiać rozdziały, ale nie zawsze mam czas pisać. Normalnie opisywane będzie od strony Nicole, a inne będą oznaczane kursywą. W następnym rozdziale Hogwart. Dla lepszego opisu Harry i Draco mają 11 lat, Nicole 10, dostała list ze szkoły ze względu na wysoki poziom magii, która u dziecka nie rozwijana sprawia ból, a później zanika. Pozdrawiam CzarnaaLisicaa :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Dni do pierwszego września były wypełnione zabawą, rozpieszczaniem przez wszystkich dorosłych. Każdy dorosły starał się jak mógł, żeby spędzić z nimi jak najwięcej czasu, nawet Severus. Ten ostatni oczywiście udawał, że dba o przygotowanie ich do szkoły, ale tak naprawdę musiało być dla niego bolesne, że będzie mógł z nimi bardzo rzadko spędzać czas. Jako nauczyciel nie może sobie pozwolić na spoufalanie z uczniami. Harry bardzo się stresował przydziałem, zresztą Draco pod maską pewności drżał ze strachu przed dostaniem się do Hufflepuff'u. Siedzieli właśnie w salonie w domu Malfoy'ów gdy rozpoczęła się dyskusja o Hogwarcie.

-Ja to na pewno będę w Slytherin'ie! W końcu cała moja rodzina tam była.

-Ja nie wiem, moi rodzice byli w Gryffindor'ze. Ale ja nie chcę tam, ja chcę być z wami. A ty Nicole?

-Ja…co?- oderwała wzrok od książki z rodzajami tarcz kopułowych- Ach…dom. Pewnie Ravenclaw, ale nie wiem. Gdzie zostanę przydzielona tam będę. Moja mama była podobno w Gryffindor'ze.

Harry jakby trochę uspokojony, wrócił do gry w szachy z Draco. Wujek z ciocią przypatrywali się chwilę całej trójce. Westchnęła, starannie włożyła zakładkę w książkę i odłożyła ją na stolik do kawy i podeszła do fortepianu. Wielu czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego uważało, że gra na instrumentach to niemagiczne zajęcie. Dziwiło ich kultywowanie przez czysto krwistych tradycji nauk muzycznych, jednak wszystkich bez wyjątku zachwycało granie Mozarta czy Chopina, czarodziei, których rody słynęły z zamiłowania do sztuki. Niewielu z magów umiało magicznie grać, ale ci, którzy opanowali to, mogli wpływać na emocje, jak i zmuszać do działania swoich słuchaczy. Nicole choć nie miała predyspozycji do drugiego, to opanowała manipulacje emocjami, głównie pozytywnymi, agresja i nienawiść nie leżały w jej naturze więc trudno jej było je wywołać. Gdy zaczynała grać, ludzie porzucali swoje zajęcia i tak jak teraz, Malfoy'owie i Harry, zasłuchiwali się.

 _Pierwszy września_

Od samego początku gdy weszli na dworzec zaczęli ją irytować, zachowywali się jak jej ochroniarze i jeszcze zmówili się z wujkiem Lucjuszem, więc nie mogła nawet popchać własnego kufra. Chociaż z tego ostatniego się cieszyła, tradycja tradycją, ale nie dałaby rady pchać tak ciężkiego wózka. Na stacji pożegnali się z Malfoy'ami, którzy mimo prób zachowania kamiennej twarzy jednak ukazali wzruszenie, a następnie weszli do pociągu. I tu zaczęła się szopka, Draco kazał im chwilę poczekać i zniknął z własnym kufrem zapewne szukając przedziału. Po kilku minutach wrócił już bez bagażu, zabrał jej kufer, pozwalając jej nieść swojego kota. Oczywiście zamiast iść normalnie to musieli ją otoczyć, w końcu w przedziale pozwolili jej siąść przy oknie, a nie między nimi. Pytaniom czy jej wygodnie czy czegoś nie chce, czy może zgłodniała, nie było końca, stwierdziła zatem, że się prześpi. Dla złośliwości oparła się o Draco, który dziś wchodził na wyższy poziom w okazywaniu troski, i tu okazało się, że była bardziej zmęczona niż jej się wydawało i obudziła się na czterdzieści minut przed przyjazdem. Zmienili szatę wierzchnią na szkolną, chwilę pogawędzili o Hogwarcie i musieli już wychodzić. Wyszli na ciemny peron i zamrugali by przystosować się do ciemności.

-Pirszoroczni! Pirwszoroczni!- rozległ się krzyk gdzieś w okolicy wyjścia ze stacji.

-Chodź, Niki.- usłyszała głos Harry'ego przy uchu i poczuła jego dłoń ciągnącą ją ku głosowi wzywającemu pierwszoroczniaków. Gdy doszli do grupy przerażonych jedenastolatków zobaczyli wielkiego człowieka o gęstej brodzie. Wyglądał dość dziko i Nicole poczuła lekki niepokój, jednakże skupiła się na rozmowie jakiejś dziewczynki obok. Sposób w jaki ta opowiadała i jej postawa biło wymądrzaniem się, ale i niepewnością.

-Czytałam, że zazwyczaj do Hogwartu jedzie się powozami, ale pierwszoroczni płyną łodziami.

Tak w tym był cały problem, Nicole panicznie bała się wsiadać do łodzi, raz już wsiadła na lekcji etykiety i bliskie zaznajomienie się dnem nie było tym czego pragnęła. Umiała pływać, ale rośliny, które porastały środek jeziora, owinęły się wokół jej nóg nie ułatwiały jej zadania. Została wyciągnięta przez wściekłego ogrodnika, który wziął ją za jakiegoś dzieciaka z sąsiedztwa i nim pomyślał sprał ją. To sprawiło, że strach ogarnął ją całkowicie i od tamtego czasu nie zbliżała się do łodzi.

-Nicole! Nicole! Nie słuchasz mnie. Co się stało? Musimy iść.

-Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

Draco rzucił jej zatroskane spojrzenie i poszedł za grupą. Dotarli nad wodę, a strach wzbierający w dziewczynce, zablokował jej możliwość mówienia. Jednak grzecznie wsiadła do łodzi z Draco, Harrym, Zabini i Nott'em. Gdy łódka dotknęła drugiej strony jeziora, praktycznie wyskoczyła z niej i weszła na schody. Słyszała szepty o Harry'm. Nie zdziwiło jej wystąpienie z grupy jednego dzieciaka by przywitać się ze sławnym Chłopcem, Które Przeżył.

 _Harry_

Martwił się o Nicole, wydawało mu się, że widział strach w jej oczach gdy stali na peronie. Był tak zamyślony tym, że nie zauważył rudego chłopca, który stanął koło niego.

-Cześć, ty jesteś Harry Potter?

-Tak.

-Och! Super! Pokaż bliznę!

-Nie uważam, że muszę pokazywać bliznę by potwierdzić swoją tożsamość.

-No weź, ona jest fajna! Chciałbym taką.

-Chciałbyś by Voldemort uczynił cię sierotą, a później próbował ciebie zgładzić .

Poczuł delikatną dłoń w jego, Draco zaś stanął tuż koło niego.

-Yyyy przepraszam, nie pomyślałem.

-Tak, faktycznie, nie pomyślałeś. To było bardzo nie taktowne…

-Witam w Hogwarcie, proszę ustawić się w pary i pójść za mną. W Wielkiej Sali macie stanąć w rzędzie przed podestem, Gdy wyczytam czyjeś nazwisko, ma usiąść na stołku. Zostanie on dołączony do jednego z czterech domów: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każy dom ma swoją zaszczytną historię i z każdego wyszli na swiat słynni czarodzieje i znakomite czarodziejki. Tu, w Hogwarcie, wasze osiągnięcia będą chlubą waszego domu, zyskując mu punkty, a wasze przewinienia będą waszego domu, który przez was utraci część punktów. Dom, który osiagnie najwyższą liczbę punktów przy końcu roku, zdobędziecie Puchar Domów, co jest wielkim zaszczytem. Mam nadzieję, że każde z was będzie wierne swojemu domowi, bez względu na to, do którego zostanie przydzielone.

 _Nicole_

Weszli w ciszy przez drzwi, a później przez następne. Na Nicole, Wielka Sala, nie zrobiła już wrażenia, widziała ją tysiące razy. Jej wzrok skierował się na stół dla nauczycieli, i spojrzała w czarne oczy wujka i wreszcie się kompletnie uspokoiła, była bezpieczna. W tym czasie Tiara Przydziału rozpoczęła piosenkę o czterech domach, założycielach. Teraz wystąpiła profesor McGonagall, trzymając w ręku długi zwój pergaminu.  
-Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Abbot, Hanna!  
Z szeregu wystąpiła dziewczynka o różowej buzi i jasnych mysich ogonkach, nałożyła tiarę, która opadła jej prawie na nos, i usiadła. W chwilę później...  
-HUFFLEPUFF! - krzyknęła tiara.  
Przy stole po prawej stronie rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki aplauzu.  
-Bones, Susan!  
-HUFFLEPUFF! - wrzasnęła znowu tiara, a Susan usiadła obok Hanny.  
-Boot, Terry!  
-RAVENCLAW!  
Tym razem rozległy się wiwaty przy drugim stole na lewo, gdzie kilka osób powstawało, by uścisnąć rękę Terry'emu.  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy" też powędrowała do Ravenclawu, ale "Brown, Lavender" pierwsza trafiła do Gryffindoru, a "Bulstrode, Milicenta" znalazła się w Slytherinie. Póżniej była wymądrzająca się dziewczynka, która trafiła do Ravenclawu i jeszcze kilka osób.

-Malfoy, Dracon!

-SLYTHERIN!

Uśmiech na twarzy Draco był pokrzepiający.

-De Mortiel, Nicole!

„Witaj moja droga, niezwykła moc, chęć uczenia się i ambicja, i to poświęcenie. Ta skrytość, nie chcesz by twoje tajemnice były poznane. Myślę, że będzie ci dobrze z twoim przyjacielem"

-SLYTHERIN!

Uspokojona usiadła obok Draco, przez twarz wujka przebiegł uśmiech, sama poczuła szczęście, była z blondynem w jednym domu, na dodatek głową tegoż domu był jej chrzestny. Myśli przerwało jej nazwisko Harry'ego. Tiara rozmawiała z nim, ciekawe, ona specjalnie nie odpowiadała, chciała trafić tam gdzie pasowała.

-SLYTHERIN!

Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Głośny aplauz ich domu rozbrzmiał jak fajerwerki, czysto krwiści znali Harry'ego z domu Malfoy'ów więc cieszyli się. Ale reszta Sali wyglądała jakby runęło wszystko w co wierzyli.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

\- Witam starych jak i nowych uczniów w nowym roku szkolnym. Jak co roku chciałbym przypomnieć, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest zakazany jak wskazuje nazwa. Następnie chciałbym powiadomić, że lista zakazanych przedmiotów została poszerzona i wgląd w nią jest możliwy w gabinecie woźnego pana Filcha. Nie przedłużając wsuwajcie.

Przemówienie dyrektora przerwało milczenie, które ogarnęło salę po przydzieleniu nowych uczniów. Klasnął w dłonie a stoły ugięły się pod naporem jedzenia. Uczniowie wyraźnie zaciekawieni, a co niektórzy zdegustowani zabrali się za posiłek. W Sali rozbrzmiały głosy, dało się z nich wyłowić urywki „Potter… dziwne", „Malfoy i Potter", „Czy to ta z białymi…". Ostatnie zdanie zainteresowało Nicole, spojrzała się na grupę Krukonów, którzy nawet nie kryli się z obgadywaniem jej. No tak musieli wiedzieć o jej rodzinie, w końcu była znana i często autorzy książek o magii odwoływali się do rodu de Mortiel'ów. Tylko stół węży zachowywał się elegancko, ciche rozmowy, dobre posługiwanie się sztućcami, ale przede wszystkim brak mlaskania. Nicole może nie była przewrażliwiona na punkcie etykiety, ale po tylu lekcjach raniło wręcz ją to tragiczne zachowanie. Gdy skończyli jeść powstał znów dyrektor.

\- Skoro wszyscy się już najedli czas do łóżek. Pierwszoroczni udadzą się za prefektami do swoich pokoi wspólnych.\

\- Ruszać się pierwszoroczni! – Rozkazał wysoki, bo prawie metr osiemdziesiąt barczysty chłopak. Nicole tak samo jak pozostali skierował się w jego kierunku. Następnie za nim opuścili salę i przeszli przez hol i zeszli do lochów. Te były dość ciasne, zimne, ale dobrze oświetlone pochodniami. Skręcili na jednym zakręcie, zeszli na niższy poziom, poszli wzdłuż korytarza. Na końcu korytarza prefekt się zatrzymał i przemówił.

-Drzwi, przy których stoi panna Greengras, prowadzą do gabinetu profesora Snape'a, jest on otwarty jeśli potrzebowalibyście pomocy. Nasz pokój wspólny jest za to ścianą. Musicie wypowiedzieć hasło, aby wejść. W tym tygodniu to Salazar. Zmienia się co tydzień.

Weszli do obszernego pomieszczenia, Nicole, która już tu była, stanęła spokojnie, czekając na przemowę. Harry i Draco, szeptali coś do siebie, ale nie była zainteresowana ich rozmową. W końcu do pomieszczenia wszedł wujek Severus, a prefekt kazał im ustawić się w rządku.

-Witajcie w Slytherin'ie, w domu przebiegłości, sprytu i ambicji. Jestem waszym opiekunem w szkolnych latach, nazywam się Severus Snape i możecie przyjść do mnie w razie problemu. Na waszych szafkach nocnych znajdziecie mapę Hogwartu, ale w razie jakbyście nie mogli trafić do jakiegoś miejsca to pytajcie swoich starszych domowników. Reszta uczniów raczej nie powie wam prawdy, my, Ślizgoni nie jesteśmy lubiani w szkole. Dlatego też staramy się załatwiać swoje problemy wewnątrz domu, proszę by wszelkie kłótnie nie wychodziły po za ten pokój. Nie chcę widzieć żadnych przepychanek, nic co mogliby wykorzystać inni uczniowie, rozumiemy się? Nie musicie się lubić, ale będąc tutaj w Hogwarcie jesteśmy rodziną i mamy się wspierać i sobie pomagać. Uważajcie na nauczycieli, nie będą wam okazywać otwarcie zawiści, ale jeden wasz błąd, a będziecie mieć trudności. Kary wymierzam głównie ja, oczywiście możecie dostać szlaban od innych profesorów, ale przy większym przewinieniu, jestem informowany i wierzcie mi, nie chcecie przynieść wstydu Slytherin'owi. O wymiarze kar zapewne usłyszycie od starszych uczniów, regulamin szkoły macie na stoliku po mojej lewej. Od jutra będę wzywał po kolei was i prowadził rozmowy, proszę o stawienie się niezwłoczne gdy dostaniecie kartkę z notką ode mnie. A teraz idźcie spać, jutro macie nie spóźnić się na śniadanie. Dobranoc.

Wyszedł powiewając szatami, w tym czasie prefekt wskazał drzwi prowadzące do dormitoriów, pokoje choć małe byłe jednoosobowe. Nicole stwierdziła, że jutro postara się powiększyć wnętrze i poszła do łazienki. Umyta weszła do pokoju i poczuła zapach wanilii, na szafce nocnej stało kakao i notka. „Gratuluję przydziału. SS". Niezrażona tym, że w napoju zapewne był środek usypiający, wypiła i praktycznie od razu odpłynęła do krainy snów.

 _Króciutki rozdział. Nadal mam nadzieję na komentarze (naprawdę karmią wenę, przysięgam na moją magię) i szukam bety. W następnym rozdziale więcej Draco i Harrego, oraz ich pierwszy żart. Pozdrawiam Lisica :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

 _Harry_

Pierwsze promienie słońca obudziły go, chwile mrugał, żeby zrozumieć gdzie jest. Szare ściany z kamienia, ciemne meble oraz zielne dodatki zupełnie nie pasowały do jego sypialni w dworze, a już na pewno do komórki pod schodami. Powoli zaczęły do niego napływać wspomnienia dnia poprzedniego, był w Slytherin'ie! W Hogwarcie! Z Nicole i Draco w jednym domu. Jak sobie to uzmysłowił, wypadł jak z procy z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki, po czym już spokojniej wrócił do pokoju po ubranie na dzisiaj. Wziął prysznic i umył zęby, spojrzał w lustro i zmarszczył brwi, jego włosy znów zaczęły się plątać. Dwie minuty i dość dużą ilość żelu później, z wrednym uśmiechem kierował się do komnaty Draco, wszedł cicho i ukrył się pod łóżkiem. Delikatnym ruchem zaczął ciągnąć za kołdrę, dwa razy poczuł szarpnięcie nim usłyszał wystraszony głos blondyna.

-Co się dzieje? Odejdź, potwory nie istnieją!

Harry w odpowiedzi szarpnął pościel tak by ta praktycznie wyleciała z materaca.

-AAAA! Nie, idź sobie! HAR… To TY! Gdzie jesteś? Wyjdź ty… ty… nicponie!

-HAHAHAHA. Na Merlina, brzmisz jak własna matka.

Czarnowłosy wyczołgał się z pod łóżka, ale zwijał się ze śmiechu na podłodze, za co zarobił poduszką od obrażonego Draco. Blondyn udał się do łazienki, a Harry znając jego upodobanie do długiego szykowania się, zaczął oglądać mapę Hogwartu. Był tutaj kilka razy i pod swoją postacią i będąc Alexem, ale nie znał rozkładu sal lekcyjnych. Pamiętał swoją pierwszą podróż tu.

 _Wspomnienie_

 _Dzień był bardzo ciepły, a on nie miał już wody, mimo, że był w pomieszczeniu to przy wyłączonej klimatyzacji temperatura była równie wysoka co na dworze. Pocił się okropnie, był głodny, wysuszone gardło drapało go tak, że co chwile zanosił się kaszlem. Czuł wyczerpanie, ale obawiał się, że nie obudzi się już nigdy jeśli zaśnie teraz. Tęsknił za Niki, ona by pomogła, ale powiedział jej, że wyjeżdża, był pewny, że jedzie wraz z wujostwem i Dudley'em. Zostawili go, chyba zaśnie, czuł senność, jak wtedy gdy wujek Sev dał mu ten niebieski płyn, ostatkiem sił skupił się na wyobrażeniu sobie Niki. „Umieram, kocham Cię", nim usnął poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie. I ciemność. Słyszał głosy, może to rodzice, nie, czekaj, to głos wujka i Nicole, starał się skupić na nich, ale czuł się jakby był pod wodą. „Nic nie mogę zrobić…umrze…brak…dziei", „Nie, wujku…nie czuję…magia…dam radę". I nagłe ciepło, to było niezwykłe, zaczął wyraźnie słyszeć, wujek Severus krzyczał coś o głupocie, wokół niego unosił się złotawy pył, zobaczył jego Gwiazdeczkę, która teraz faktycznie wyglądała jak świetliście. Białe włosy dziewczyny błyszczały złotem, mógłby przysiąc, że przybierały rudy kolor, zamglone oczy były czarne. Nagle to ciepło ustało i poczuł ciężar na klatce piersiowej. Snape podbiegł i zabrał z niego wiotkie ciało dziewczynki, położył je na sąsiednim łóżku gdzie zajęła się nim pielegniarka._

 _-Co się stało, Harry? Czemu byłeś w takim stanie?_

 _Pierwszy raz słyszał taki ton głosu wujka._

 _-Pojechali na wakacje i chyba… zapomnieli o mnie. Nie miałem co jeść ani pić, ja umierałem… tak myślałem… co ja tu robię? Co to było? Dlaczego? Czy ona… nic jej nie jest?_

 _-Nicole uratowała ci życie, dziecko. Dała ci cząstkę swojego. Byłeś martwy gdy tu przybyłeś, ostatnia iskierka magii przywiodła cię do osoby najdroższej twojemu sercu i dokładnie tą iskrę tylko w swoim sercu darowała ci Nicole. Nie wiem czy przeżyje…_

 _Następne wydarzenia były zamazane, płakał, pojawił się dyrektor i odesłał do Dursley'ów. Nie wiedział co z Niki, dopiero po dwóch tygodniach dostał wiadomość od wujka, że żyje i że nie udało mu się zmienić decyzji co do jego miejsca zamieszkania. Od tamtej pory więź miedzy nim a Nicole bardzo się pogłębiła, umieli sobie przesyłać wiadomości._

 _Koniec wspomnienia_

Gdy wrócił myślami do teraźniejszości zauważył przyglądającemu mu się Draco.

-Co się tak patrzysz?

-Wołałem cię trzy razy, wyglądałeś jak jakieś zombie. Musimy iść, śniadanie się zaczyna za 10 minut, a dziś prowadzą nas prefekci.

Poszedł więc za swoim przyjacielem do pokoju wspólnego.

 _Draco_

Nie lubił gdy się zamyślali, odpływali wtedy tak daleko, że nie reagowali na jego krzyki, i Harry i Nicole mieli to w nawyku. Dziewczynce zdarzało się też blednąć i nie miał jak ją obronić przed jej własnymi wspomnieniami, czasem ją przytulał, wzdrygała się, ale później wtulała w niego. Odszukał wzrokiem ją w tłumie pierwszaków, Nott właśnie coś jej opowiadał, udawała zainteresowanie, ale ciągle skanowała pomieszczenie oraz odpowiadała powitaniom. Jako dziedziczka de Mortiel'ów była niezwykle szanowana, dlatego też mimo młodego wieku to właśnie jej się kłaniano. Zresztą to samo było z Harry'm, był Lordem i etykieta nakazywała witać się z nim w pierwszej kolejności.

-Cześć, Draco, Potter.

Pansy Parkinson nie udawała nawet, że lubi Harry'ego, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na agresje, jej ród był niżej w hierarchii.

-Witaj, Pansy, Teodore. Dzień dobry, Nicole.

-Dzień dobry, Draco, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że wam się dobrze spało.

-Wyśmienicie, moja droga. A Tobie?

-Nie mam na co narzekać.

Dla innych Ślizgonów była to rozmowa na poziomie, natomiast dla nich przepychanka słowna. Skończyli wymieniać się uprzejmościami dopiero przed Wielką Salą, gdzie w spokoju zjedli śniadanie. Po posiłku prefekt dał im plany zajęć, według których za dwadzieścia minut zaczynali Eliksiry. Udali się zatem po pomoce naukowe i pod salę.

-Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów. Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia. Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły… Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.

Draco miał ochotę się roześmiać, wujek wiedział jak wprowadzić grozę, ale dziś bardzo się postarał. Następnie zaczął pytać uczniów o podstawowe rzeczy, jemu, Harre'mu i Nicole przyznał po 10 punktów. Nevilowi również dał punkty ale szybko odjął je Wesley'owi. Następnie kazał im czytać wprowadzenie. Na przerwie nie zdążyli nawet poobgadywać Snape'a, a już musieli lecieć na Transmutacje.

-Draco, słyszałeś o tym, że profesor McGonagall ma kota?

Powiedział głośno i wyraźnie Harry pod salą i mrugnął do niego.

-Tak, słyszałem. Podobno ubóstwia go.

-Tak, ubóstwia. Tak między nami, podobno jak jej kot cię polubi to nie ma się problemu z zaliczeniem. Jaka szkoda, że mnie zwierzęta nie lubią.

Widział, że większość Gryfonów analizuje ich rozmowe, więc gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek z radością wkroczył do Sali. Na biurku tak jak zakładali siedział bury kot. Usłyszał jak rudzielec mamrocze, że dobrze, że nie ma nauczycielki i pewnym krokiem idzie do stworzonka. Wesley właśnie zaczął na siłę pieścić kota, gdy w Sali rozbrzmiało głośne prychnięcie, a zwierzę skoczyło, w locie zamieniając się w profesor.

-Panie Wesley, proszę trzymać ręce przy sobie, nie życzę sobie głaskania. Za brak spostrzegawczości musi pan napisać esej na temat „Różnice między zwierzętami a animagami". Może ktoś wie jak to rozpoznać? Panno de Mortiel?

-Najłatwiejszym sposobem jest przyjrzenie się oczom, animag posiada oczy ludzkie, co w pani profesor przypadku jest dość widoczne. Koty posiadają inną źrenice. Druga różnica to sposób poruszania się, jeśli animag nie spędził w ciele swojej zwierzęcej postaci co najmniej kilku tygodni to porusza się sztywno. Ostatnim mi znanym sposobem jest przyglądanie się odruchom, czarodzieje nie posiadają takiego instynktu jak bardziej pierworodne stworzenia, zatem też ich zachowanie jest wręcz nienaturalne.

-Bardzo ładna odpowiedź. Piętnaście punktów dla Slytherinu. Dziś zajmiemy się zamianą prostych rzeczy, Przed każdym z was jest zapałka. Postarajcie się zmienić ją w igłę. Na tablicy są wyjaśnienia.

Pod koniec lekcji tylko czysto krwiści umieli stworzyć igłę.

CDN

 _Dziękuję za komentarze. Rozdziały są krótkie, ale staram się_ _. Więc uroczyście przysięgam, że wyknuję dłuższe. Co do motywu wyrzucenia z domu, będzie się to pojawiać we wspomnieniach. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba rozdział. Postaram się nie długo dodać nowy, beta chwilowo się znalazła, ale nie jest pewna, zresztą i tak od przyszłego rozdziału dołączy do dzieła. Pozdrawiam, Lisica._

 _PS. Ten mały kawał to bardzo słaby początek Draco i Harry'ego. Nie lubię Rona więc no cóż…_


End file.
